Artificial Flower
by ladyyleelee
Summary: What happens when you're a depressed kid that has to go back into a world you never wanted to be in in the first place? Not only that, but you have to be grouped with the craziest people in school?
1. Pancakes and Departure

**Hello! Ladyyleelee here xD**

**This is my new fanfic, as well as my first story on this site…**

**Umm... please review! I worked hard on this story! ;-;**

**Well…here we go..**

**Oh, and I must confirm something real quick! Lyra and Crystal are two separate people in this story, for a reason that will be revealed as the story progresses. Annd, Green is the boy and Blue is the girl. I don't wanna have to clarify that again, so just remember it, please? -.-**

**Also! The story contains yaoi, aka, some extreme bromance, murder attempts, suicide attempts, cursing, cruel humor, perverted jokes, crazy angst, self-harm, depression, blood, and sadness! (Just how I like it :D) If ya don't like any of these things, or if you're a little innocent kid that strayed here, please leave! On the other hand, for users that wanna read, you're welcome to be here.**

**And…I'll think about yuri...if you guys want me to write yuri, PM me or put it in your review if you want. Don't forget to tell leelee the coupling! xD**

**The couplings I have put into my story are Red x Green mainly, some Blue x Green, Gold x Silver, a bit of Lyra x Gold and Crystal x Gold, Pearl x Diamond, a little of Pearl x Platina, Ruby x Sapphire, Black x White, and Nate x Rosa.**

**Any other characters that aren't in the Pokémon series are mine, and please don't copy them! :c**

**Also, yes, I know Pokémon X and Y have come out, but please, I made this before it did, and as much as I wanna put the Kalos region in here, the region and it's trainers, people, etcetera…will have to wait until it's future debut in my story.**

**Alright, enjoy! xD**

**_Update: Heyy so this is the Chapter 1 I just updated! I'm going to update 2 and 3 as well, and it's gonna take some time since I'm writing 5 at the moment, so I'll update as I go onto the new chapters. Also, the chapters all have names now, so they're easy to remember. Have fun reading c:_**

* * *

"RED! GET UP!"  
Pidgeys chirped irritatingly loud outside of my window.  
Wait...was that voice that just called my name...one of them..?  
Displeasingly bright sunlight shined right past my eyelids, and I grunted, shifting the other way under the covers.  
"RED! WAKE UP, DAMMIT! I MADE SOME BREAKFAST FOR YOU!"  
I frowned as Pikachu began to lick my cheek in an effort to wake me up.  
"No, Pikachu...stop.."  
I struggled as I tried pushing the yellow figure away, but my fingers slipped past air.  
I heard more Pidgeys begin to chirp, and I heard flapping, signifying that some of the tiny birds had flown away.  
"RED! EVER SINCE YOU CAME BACK FROM THAT DAMN MOUNTAIN YOU HAVEN'T BEEN OUTSIDE AND YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IN FOREVER! IT'S TIME TO WAKE. THE. FUCK. UP!"  
I was getting tired of the Pidgeys, so I threw one of my shoes out the window, hearing more flapping as I yawned, trying to go back to sleep again.

* * *

Blue's POV

Ah...Red.  
I'm going to see Red...  
Me and Red were invited to a special school called 'Benignant Academy' on a faraway, strange island named Consolatory Island. Crystal had discussed this with me about it on a pokégear chat, and she had, of course, taken the latter quite seriously, which led her to look on the web for any details about the odd island.  
She had kept me up all that night, and I didn't want to be rude by saying I had to go, so I just dozed off until Lyra's loud voice woke me up again. As much as I had heard about the myth, it had been something about a couple living on the island.  
Thinking, I took out the letter I had received, holding on to it tight enough so it wouldn't blow away in the wind.  
The lettering was a fancy font, and a signature from the principal was at the bottom. I reread it again.  
_Blue. You, among others, are invited to Benignant Academy.  
We are in the process of gathering talented, specialized trainers worldwide to strengthen them, as well as help them understand their own powers.  
Trainers that come to our school will be brought to the special room in which everyone will have a special buffet, after the cruise.  
The rooms are in different places, depending on which region you have come from.  
Our staff from the ship will guide you and tell you how this will work, including where your rooms will be acquired.  
We wish you well._  
I ignored the other information, such as the emails and the addresses, and put the note back.  
Me, Lyra, Crystal, Silver, and Gold had been talking about this the day before.  
Lyra, the girl I had mentioned earlier, is a loud, amiable brunette that is overly optimistic, which is a good and a bad thing at the same time. Although Lyra can be seen as a cute, innocent girl..she can have a dark side. Crystal mentioned this to me, but I never saw anything of the sort. Anyway, she and Crystal are quite different, as the other blue-haired girl is a serious introvert, while Lyra is seen as the happy one that seems almost childish at most points.  
Silver is a red-headed boy with a bad temper. He gets really annoyed easily, and Lyra and Gold annoy him very much. Although Gold and Silver get into fights, Lyra and Silver never really got into one, which is probably because Crystal tries to protect Lyra from getting hurt by him. So, speaking of Gold, he's looked up upon as the Johto Champion of our group, like how Red is Champion of Kanto. Although one would find Gold intimidating, although he is a strong trainer, he really isn't as tough a person as he makes out to be. Gold has a really high ego, and he won't let anyone get in his way of achieving something. Gold also fought Red and beat him, but kept this a secret from the public, so Red would stay the Kanto Champion. He also got Red to finally come down from Mt. Silver, too, which was something I was very thankful for, despite Red's ongoing depression even when he went down.  
Hmm...I wonder if Green was invited too..  
Shaking away the thought before any bad memories would come up, I looked up at Red's window.  
Red...  
I sighed, thinking for a moment.  
Red...ever since he came back, he's been like a hikikomori, staying up in his room every day, hardly eating a thing...  
I've been visiting him daily, and when I walk in, either Red is sleeping on the couch, getting something to eat, or up in his room. He's really silent...hardly ever speaks, and he just very quietly whispers a word if you ask him something.  
Geez...Pikachu and his mother are really worried for him..  
I sighed, and just before I was going to knock on the door, a shoe flew out of Red's window.  
"What the he...?! Red?!"  
I blinked, shook my head, and knocked on the door.  
I smiled when Red's mother let me in. She looked especially relieved for me to be here. Maybe it's because Red hardly speaks himself, so she really has no one to talk to in the house. She really talks a lot, too, so it must be hard for her.  
"Oh, Blue! Come in, come in!" She said quickly, her face beaming. I could even see sparkles in her eyes as she shut the door.  
She motioned for me to sit on the couch, which I did, and she went upstairs.  
She had yelled really loudly about my being here, and I had heard a loud slap, and after that I had heard strange laughter, which I presumed was Pikachu.  
In the end, I saw Red walking down the stairs behind his mother, rubbing his hand-marked cheek, and Pikachu on his shoulder as usual, the electric mouse having a humorous look in it's eyes.  
Red had that same stoic look on his face, and the same empty, hollow red eyes..  
When I took notice that nothing had really changed, I began to feel sad myself, but then I realized that since we were all going to that school..I felt better, because I knew of the different opportunities that could take place...I mean, maybe Red could just loosen up a little.  
Red's mother couldn't take it anymore, and she looked at Red and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Aww, Red! You're so cute! I'm sooo sorry for slapping you!"  
I giggled as Red's mother squeezed him, and I couldn't help but smirk when I thought I saw a blush of embarrassment on his face.  
"Go sit next to Blue, honey!" His mother said, going back to the kitchen.  
Red did as he was told, sitting next to me as his mother continued making scrambled eggs.  
As Red stared silently at his lap, I went through a list of things to say in my head as the awkward silence came up.  
"Uhh...so, how was your morning, Red?" I asked, shrinking when Red's eyes practically stared into my soul.  
Red looked up at me, and whispered something along the lines of 'Pidgey chirp'.  
After a second of staring blankly at each other, I spoke up again. "Urm...what was that?"  
I shifted closer to him to hear, and he spoke again, and surprisingly, a bit louder this time.  
"...The Pidgey chirping outside annoyed me.."  
I stared at him for a moment, and his mom even turned to look at him before smiling hopefully and turning back around to continue cooking.  
I sighed to myself, it's a good start, right?  
I nodded, smiling faintly at Red and talking just so it won't be even more awkward from here on.  
"Ah...well, I heard we were gonna meet up with Gold and Crystal, and their friends."  
Red had to think a moment before nodding.  
"I think some other people they know are gonna be there...that's right, I talked to them and Gold on a group pokegear call...hmm...oh, yeah, I think the girl was Platina, and the other two were boys named Diamond and Pearl. They were from that faraway place called Sinnoh, I think." I continued on, the silence afterwards making it seem like I was talking to myself rather than my friend.  
Red's mom gave us nice warm plates of food.  
"Eat up~!"  
I took a bite of a pancake, with the butter and syrup on it, and it was delicious. Satisfied, I savored the taste, remembering how hungry I had been since I hadn't eaten in a while.  
I beamed, turning to Red's mom.  
"It's really good! How did you make it?!"  
"Shhh! It's a family secret!" She replied back happily, going back to eat her own.  
My smile had faded when I realized that Red hadn't eaten any.  
He just stared at the food silently.  
Frowning, I looked at Red's mother, who had been looking at her son as well.  
She looked at me and turned back to her cooking, a worried frown marking her face.  
Pikachu nudged Red, who stopped looking at the food and turned to pet his Pokémon.  
I decided to continue eating my own food.  
Once I was done, Red's mom told him to take a quick bath and get his stuff ready, continuously telling him certain items to get, this and that.  
He nodded and went upstairs, and I waited downstairs, deciding to let Wigglytuff out so I can play with her and Pikachu.

* * *

Red's POV

Once I was done washing myself up, I sat down in the shower and watched the blood go into the drain.  
I smiled faintly and painfully, and as my hands shook, I jabbed the razor into the side of my right leg.  
I flinched and almost let out a cry of pain as I did it, and even more blood left me.  
Hm..that was more blood than I thought it would be.  
When I began to feel incredibly dizzy from the heat and blood loss, my vision began to blur, so I turned the water off and got out of the shower.  
Preferring to wrap the towel around my back and chest instead of my waist, I stepped out of the bathroom.  
I sighed and decided I might as well wrap my wounds up, since I'll be doing a lot of moving around instead of sleeping in my bed like I always used to do.  
Once I was done wrapping them up, I put on my clothes.  
Since I was smart and hadn't cut on my arms (rather than the old cut on my left wrist that was still healing, but nobody noticed it yet), I could put on my regular short sleeved shirt I had worn on the very start of my adventure, and I put on the same jeans as before, too.  
It was a surprise I could still fit in them, when it's been so many years..  
But, my health has been getting worse...so I am thinner and shorter.  
Blue is even taller than me at the moment, to be exact.  
As I walked downstairs, Blue stared at me with worried eyes.  
"Red..? Why do you look so pale..?"  
Mom turned around to look at me as I began to speak.  
"...I don't know." I replied, my eyes trailing down to look at the floor.

When me and Blue were getting ready to go, my mom stepped up to me, looking at me worriedly.  
"Alright...Red? Do you have your medicine in case you get sick? Or do you have your sleeping bag?"  
"Yeah," I tried to say, but it probably came out quiet, because she kept on talking.  
"Um...oh, yeah! Do you need potions?! Or...or.. pokeballs..! If there's more Pokémon to find over there! I know you love catching Pokémon..."  
"No...I'm fine.." I said, shaking my head as she looked at me.  
Mom's eyes got teary, and she hugged me tightly.  
"Don't worry, don't worry, will little 'ol Blue around, Red'll be perfectly fiiine!" Blue spoke behind me, swishing her hands.  
As mom let go of me, she wiped a figurative tear off the corner of her eye.  
"Oh, all right...I believe you.." She sighed, giving in.  
"Seriously, though! Red's the Kanto Champion!" Blue said, trying to be enthusiastic.  
Kanto Champion...such a lie..and Gold had already beat me..  
Blue looked nervous when she saw the sorrowful look on my face.  
"H-he's a trainer! He'll be fine!" She stuttered out.  
"Yes, that's right, Blue..well...I guess I should let you guys get going.." My mom said with a sad smile.  
Mom gave a hug to Blue, hugged me again, and we left.  
She waved to us as we walked.  
"Don't forget to say hi to Gold for me!"  
"We won't!" Blue said, turning back to wave.  
...And that started our new journey, as if in the past years, deep down, I was reawakened to start a new adventure.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Review pleeeaaasssseeee and I'll give you cookies!**

**Maybe...(if I don't eat them all :D)**

**Also! I'll be uploading anytime I can (my laptop is really crappy so uploading may take a while. -.-)**

**Alright, bye! xD**


	2. Fight

**Helllooooo~**

**I got this chapter finished! Yaaay! :D**  
**This chapter will have a bit more details as to what happened between Green and the others. u-u**  
**Welllll, here we go!**

* * *

Blue's POV

Me and Red flew on his Charizard, and I had to hold my hat to keep it from flying off.  
I gasped when my pokegear began ringing.  
"Oh, look, it's a call from Gold!"  
I answered the call, seeing Gold and Crystal on the screen.  
Gold laughed.  
"Hey, it's Blue!"  
I grinned.  
"Long time no see, eh?"  
Lyra pushed them over, stealing the pokegear from them.  
"Hey! Lyra!"  
Lyra giggled loudly.  
"Teeheeheehee~! Hiya, Blue~! How's Red?!"  
I blinked.  
The question was so instant, it was almost odd.  
Crystal peered from behind Lyra to see what I would say.  
Ahh, that's right– I told them about Red's depression too..and his love for Green, but we prohibited from speaking about that topic when Red is around; so it won't make Red feel worse.  
But still, Lyra was thick-headed, so how would she even think of it so quickly– ohh, nevermind.  
"Eh...? Red's..fine..."  
And I knew that was a lie, but I'll talk to them about it when Red isn't around.  
Gold laughed, but Crystal could tell something was amiss, and I knew from the look on her face.  
"Good, good!" Gold spoke, loudly.  
Silver glared at Gold in the background.  
"Shut up, idiot."  
"Make me!"  
Crystal shook her head, sighing as the two boys began fighting, with Lyra cheering them on.  
"Alright, Blue. We'll meet you and Red at S.S. Anne, okay..?"  
I nodded.  
"Okay, bye."  
Lyra waved to me behind Crystal.  
"See ya!"  
I put the pokegear away after hanging up.  
I wanted to speak to Red, but he stayed silent during the whole flight.  
When we finally reached Vermilion City, we jumped off his Charizard, and Red retracted it into his pokeball.  
Pikachu let out a cry when it saw a figure at the docks of Vermilion.  
I gasped at the familiarity.  
Green..?! Was that...?  
Red took a step back next to me, and I looked at him.  
Pikachu nuzzled into Red's cheek for comfort, and I frowned when I saw his eyes wide in fear...  
I haven't seen any emotion in him over the years until now, which actually made me a bit happier knowing that.  
"Hey...Red, don't worry, you've got me and everyone else! If he does anything, I'll...I'll kill him!"  
Red stared at me for a long time, and he shook his head and turned back, running..  
"Re–?!"  
...directly into Gold.  
I sighed, relieved.  
Hopefully they'll brighten up this party.  
"Hey! Red?"  
Red clutched onto Gold for life, scared by the memories he had been getting from the boy standing at the dock.  
"E-eh...? Red...?"  
Lyra giggled, and Pikachu jumped off Red to avoid Lyra, who took Red from Gold, twirled him around, and squeezed him until his face turned purple.  
"Reddy-Boooooooooooooooooooo–mmff!"  
Silver clamped her mouth shut so she would shut up.  
"SHUT. UP."  
Lyra pushed him away, released Red, and began pouting.  
Crystal sighed, looking at me.  
"Gosh, being with these three is like taking care of a bunch of little kids."  
I giggled, while Gold rolled his eyes.  
I looked at Red to make sure if he was okay, and he looked more like confused, as if he didn't even know how to feel about this situation.  
"Um...Crystal...there's a..problem."  
Crystal raised a brow.  
"Huh? What is it?"  
I pointed to the docks, and Pikachu growled lowly as it looked at the figure.  
"It's standing right over there."  
Crystal's eyes widened, and Gold, who had been listening in, laughed.  
"Oh, that idiot?"  
He put an arm around Red, smirking.  
"Don't worry 'bout that bastard, Red, I got 'em!"  
I gasped as Gold began walking out into the deck.  
"Gold..?! Wha..?"  
I looked at Crystal expectantly, and she rolled her eyes.  
"There's no stopping Gold and his ego."  
Silver scoffed, nodding his agreement.  
I shook my head and decided to drag Red along and let him face his fears.  
Red pulled back, teary-eyed, but I turned around to face Red.  
"Red, I can't see you like this. You're my friend, and I can't live seeing you depressed like you are. I'm sorry, but you're coming with me."  
Red was shocked.  
"B-Blue..."  
As I pulled him with me, Pikachu let out a cry and crawled up onto his master's head, holding tightly onto Red's favored hat.  
Crystal caught the wide-eyed look on Lyra's face as I brought Red along with me.  
"...Lyra?"  
Lyra shook her head.  
"I..It's nothing."  
Red and I stepped up with Gold to Green.  
Gold noticed how Red was hiding and pulled him out from behind me.  
"Don't worry, Red. We gotcha."  
Green took notice of us, and I saw how he was staring at Red, his eyes never leaving the raven-haired boy.  
I stepped in front of Red defensively.  
"Hi, Green."  
Green raised a brow at my movement, and stared at us for a while, giving off that 'what the hell do you want from me' type of vibe.  
Gold smirked.  
"We're gonna go to the academy, too, Green."  
Green returned the smirk.  
"Oh, _really_?"  
I glared at him.  
"Yeah,_ really_."  
Gold chimed in, speaking in a sing-song voice.  
"I can't wait until we get to go in competitions and I can see Red kick your ass~!"  
"Excuse me?!" Green yelled, irritated.  
Gold, along with Pikachu, stuck out their tongues.  
"Just speakin' the truth! What, can't handle it?"  
Green laughed.  
"I can beat that faggot anytime! The only reason I lost is because Pidgeot was tired from a flight, y'know?"  
Green smirked as Red's eyes began to get watery, and he lowered his head.  
Pikachu growled, it's cheeks beginning to spark warningly.  
It growled, "Pika-pi?!", which I think was something along the lines of "Bitch, want me to beat you again?!".  
Green sweatdropped, backing away steadily.  
I felt anger rise inside me.  
How dare he call his best childhood friend that?! How...why?! What happened to Green to make him such...such a bastard..?!  
"Green...why?! Why are you such a...such an ignorant prick?!"  
Gold grinned, backing me up.  
"Yeah! Tell 'em!"  
I opened my mouth to say more, but Crystal came up to stop me.  
"Stop it! Blue..Gold...you both know this isn't any good for Red at all!"  
Silver just glared at Green from head to toe behind Crystal as Crystal told Lyra to get Red away from here.  
Green shook his head.  
"You all are stupid. Good thing I left all you idiots. Smell ya later."  
He turned on his heel, with girls trailing behind him.  
I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling anything back.  
Just leaving Red like that...what the hell happened to the Green I used to know?!  
Crystal then pulled me and Gold into a lecture, and I may admit, I do think fighting is stupid, and I hardly side with Gold on things, but it just had to be done...I'll do anything to bring the old Green and Red back, but yeah..maybe that was a pretty bad start...  
See, Red, Green, and I drifted apart..ever since Red became the Champion of Kanto, Green began to hate him for beating him, for stealing his grandfather's respect...when Red never meant harm in the first place.  
Red has already completely convinced himself that Green leaving us is his fault, and Green started hating Red even more when he found out that Red only loved him and had a crush on him.  
I shook my head. Green is so stupid...  
Now, Green is a stereotypical ladies man, with a group of girls following him around constantly, and thinking he's so 'high and mighty'.  
Gold had said Green was actually worried about Red once, but he then realized Green was only showing fake concern just so that when Red came back he would tell Red off, which he did.  
Red had been so emotionally hurt, that he wouldn't even tell us what Green said to him.  
In return, we paid Green a little visit, and Silver almost beat Green up.  
My eyes began to water.  
Why can't we all just go back to being friends..?

* * *

Red's POV

I stared sadly at my lap, as Lyra was oddly silent.  
It's all my fault...everything is my fault...Green hates me so much...maybe my feelings for Green were just all...a state of confusion..?  
Maybe I was confused?  
I'll just tell that to him...and Green and us all will be friends again..  
Tears began to form in my eyes when I realized it wasn't possible.  
For four years I haven't been the same.  
Everything is so horrible...I never should've agreed to that letter...never.  
I couldn't help it and let the tears spill.  
Pikachu whimpered and nuzzled up against me.  
It's been forever since I've cried in public, but I didn't care anyway.  
Lyra turned her head to look at me.  
"Ah, Red..come here..."  
I let Lyra hold me, and she rubbed my arm.  
"Don't let Green get to you..he's just being a stupid bastard.  
You never did anything wrong."  
I was a bit surprised in the quick switch of attitude for Lyra, but didn't say anything about it.  
"Don't get too depressed and cut..okay?"  
My eyes widened.  
"Just be happy here, all right? Talk more...open up... You have us. Maybe...maybe things will work out with Green along the way, you never know.."  
Pikachu mewled a confident cry.  
I thought for a moment.  
Maybe I should...I mean, it's a pretty nice getaway...Green's here...maybe something will happen..maybe we'll be friends...maybe Green will actualy care...  
I frowned.  
It won't happe-  
"It will."  
I looked up at Lyra. How would she know what I'm thinking..?  
Lyra pulled off her naive, happy grin she always used.  
"Ne, Red~! We've got a lot to do together~!"  
I blinked, standing there, and Lyra pulled me, giggling as I let out a surprised cry.  
We ran back to the others, and Gold greeted me, scratching the back of his head.  
"Hey, Red..sorry about that..."  
"We hope you're okay!" Blue said quickly, wiping her eyes, and before I could speak, Lyra spoke for me.  
"Yeah! Reddy's fiiine~!"  
Crystal sighed, relieved.  
"Alright, that's good.."  
Blue poked Crystal, and she looked at Blue.  
"Are the others gonna be on the same boat as us..?"  
Silver entered into the conversation.  
"No. They have different boats for each region."  
I knew I should try to open up a little, talk, and 'be happier', but I began to feel nervous, because I haven't done it in years.  
Lyra gave my hand a squeeze.  
"Um..how long is the cruise?"  
And click, everyone turned to me.  
I sweatdropped, and Crystal smiled.  
"About a few weeks."  
Gold huffed.  
"Well, what are we gonna do there?! I hate boredom!"  
Blue blinked.  
"Wait, if they have different boats for each region, then what about you? Red and I are from Kanto, but you guys are from Johto..?"  
Crystal continued on, "Well, I emailed them asking if we could go on the boat for Kanto, and they said it was okay. After all, they have other people going on the Johto boat."  
Gold turned to Crystal.  
"Eh? What about the buffet?"  
"It doesn't really matter with the buffet, unless there's too many people in one place."  
Gold grinned, "All right!"  
I looked at them, unsure if I should speak more or not, but I did anyway.  
"..What about..uh...Platina and those other two people?"  
Gold blinked.  
"Oh? You know them, Red?"  
I shrugged. "I only heard of Platina on the news, since she's the Champion of Sinnoh and all..Blue told me about Diamond and Pearl."  
Blue grinned, "Yup."  
"Hm..well, Platina and those two should be on the Sinnoh boat."  
Gold gasped. "What about Ruby and Sapphire?!"  
I raised a brow. "..Ruby and Sapphire?"  
Gold looked at me. "Oh, you don't know them yet, Red, but they're really cool! They're from Hoenn!"  
I thought for a moment.  
"I think I've heard the name Ruby before.."  
Lyra giggled. "He's the champion of Hoenn, Red!"  
I looked down thoughtfully. "..Ah."  
Blue raised a brow. "Crystal? How are you guys getting aquainted with so many people? And even so much as the Champions of different regions.."  
Gold laughed, "It's 'cause we're awesome!"  
Crystal sweatdropped. "I honestly don't know..well, we haven't met those people from Unova yet, have we?"  
Gold thought for a moment.  
"Hm...nope, I don't think so."  
We all turned our heads when we saw the boat appearing, and small waves crashing against the land, with small droplets of water flying in the air.  
Lyra giggled, running and pulling me with her.  
"Whee! Let's go to the boat, Reddy-Boo~!"  
I gasped as Lyra pulled me and ran out to the boat with me. Pikachu let out a surprised cry and held on tight to my hat.  
Blue ran behind me.  
"Hey! Wait for us!"

* * *

**Wellp, that's Chapter 2! :D**  
**Green is such a jerk, eh?**  
**Hmm, I wonder what was up with Lyra earlier!**  
**Stay tuned for Chapter 3, and as always, reviewwwww for possible cookies!**


	3. Food, Chases, and Rule 63

**Heyyy everyone xD**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while..I've had some sickness issues ;-;**

**Uhhh..happy late christmas and happy late new year! XD**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Blue's POV

Lyra and Red stopped in front of the rather large ship, which was so huge, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Pikachu's jaw dropped in awe.  
Lyra grinned, turning around and waving back to me and the others to hurry up.  
"C'mooon! We gotta go inside~!"  
Red and Lyra went ahead inside of us and flashed their tickets they had gotten in the letter, the man looking a bit surprised when he saw Red.  
I felt a tap on my back as Silver and Gold ran ahead of me.  
I looked at Crystal, who seemed concerned about something.  
"Blue..I need to talk to you when we get on."  
I looked at Crystal questioningly, and her bright blue eyes told me this was serious.  
"What is it about..?"  
Crystal sighed, starting to walk by my side.  
"Well..I feel uncertain about something...and it also involves Red and Green."  
I frowned, "What is it?"  
Crystal shook her head.  
"I'll tell you when we get on.."  
Me and Crystal flashed our tickets, and the man let us go inside.  
Me and Crystal looked around, and we were in a hallway with a few shops and people talking around them.  
It wasn't hard to spot the others at all, with Lyra's rather loud voice.  
"Ooh~! They have a theatre, Gold! And look! Clothes~!"  
Gold huffed. "Let go of me, you crazy gi–"  
Crystal sighed, covering Gold's mouth.  
"Don't upset Lyra. She's just having fun."  
Red was a bit creeped out by the other trainers staring at him like he was a gho– well, he sort of is already a ghost because of that nickname they gave him when he was up on that mountain..I think it was "Ghost Champion" or the "Ghost of Kanto".  
Eh..his face is pretty pale, too..and he had those bright red eyes that always scared people.  
I sweatdropped, and Gold put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't go spacing out, Blue!"  
I scratched my head.  
"Sorry! Just thinking about stuff.."  
Lyra began running down the hall to the right, this time taking Silver with her, who looked like he was about to kill something.  
"See ya, guys~! Me and Silver are gonna have fuuun~!"  
Gold smirked, "What 'kind' of fun?"  
Crystal smacked Gold on the cheek.  
"Shut it, perv."  
As Gold pouted, rubbing his red cheek, Crystal turned to me.  
"Blue, can you take care of Gold for me? I gotta make sure Silver doesn't try to murder Lyra."  
I sweatdropped, "Uh, yeah!"  
"Thanks," Crystal said as she ran to the right side to find Lyra and Silver.  
I turned back to Gold and Red, who were both quiet.  
"Um..so..."  
Gold suddenly shot up his head, his eyes shining.  
I raised a brow. "What is it, Gold?"  
"The funayurei legend!"  
I blinked.  
"Funayurei?"  
Gold nodded. "Funayurei are ghosts that dwell in ships!"  
I shook my head. "Gold, ghosts most likely aren't even on this ship."  
"Fine then! I'll show you it!"  
I gasped when Gold took off running to the left. "Gold! Get back here! Crystal said–urgh!"  
I turned to Red. "Red, we gotta find Gold!"  
Red blinked, as if he didn't have an idea of what just happened.  
We both stared at each other, until I spoke, breaking the silence.  
"You didn't even pay attention to what just happened, huh?"  
I face-palmed when he nodded.  
"Alright, let's just go anyway."  
Red pulled back, and I looked at him, rolling my eyes impatiently as he called Pikachu over to him.  
Once we got Pikachu, we both ran to the left side of the hallway to find Gold.  
I gasped as I ran into something, falling over backwards atop of Red and Pikachu.  
I cringed, looking up to see a girl trainer with a poke-ball in hand.  
"Pokemon trainers battle each other, so you have to battle m- ohh? Is that who I think– oh my!"  
I gasped when I saw Red's pained face, and got off him.  
"I'm sorry, Red!"  
This set the girl trainer off.  
"Red?! Champion Red?! Oh my gosh! I thought he was dead! This is crazy—aagh!"  
I pushed the airheaded blonde out of the way, pulling Red up and bringing him along.  
"C'mon Red!"  
"HEY! I NEED TO BATTLE YOU!"  
I panted as I heard the girl's footsteps rushing towards us.  
Who knew she could be so fast?!  
God, these hallways are so long!  
I gasped when I found a metal door saying 'Authorized Personnel Only' and rushed in, dragging Red in with me.  
Cold air hit my face refreshingly as we went in, and we both collapsed on the floor, panting.  
I noticed that Red clutched his right leg tightly, and he looked pained.  
That's right...he has been limping since we left..  
Maybe I hit him too hard when that girl knocked me over? I do know he is frail..  
"Red...? Are you okay..?"  
Pikachu whimpered worriedly.  
"Umm...yeah..I guess..."  
"Do you want me to bring you back to our cabin..? It should be on the back of our card.."  
Red shook his head.  
"No, we need to find Gold.."  
"Ah..alright." I said, sighing.  
We both stood up and looked at our surroundings.  
Ice clinged to certain places in the room, and it was cold. Boxes were stacked atop of each other.  
"This is the freezer we're in now.." I murmured aloud.  
Red nodded.  
"..Where do you think Gold would be..?"  
I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Who knows."  
We decided to continue investigating around the freezer to see if we could find anything, and I saw a door.  
"Hey, Red..this way."  
We went out and found ourselves outside on the deck.  
Strangely, it was empty, with only me, Red, and Pikachu outside.  
I noticed how night was already beginning to fall, and it was starting to get dark outside.  
I turned to Red.  
"Do you think Gold would be out here?"  
Red sighed. "I don't think so.."  
I sighed for a moment, feeling the ocean breeze run through my brown locks of hair.  
"Alright..we should go back. Let's go through the freezer again in case that girl finds us."  
Red nodded, and we went back through the door.  
I gasped when I saw that the boxes had fallen over, blocking the path back.  
"Red...! What are we gonna do?!"  
Red frowned in worry, shaking his head.  
I tried to go back to the deck, but the door was locked.  
"A-ahh..! This door is locked.."  
"Um..what are we gonna do, B–"  
Red was cut off when an eerie, echoing noise went through the room.  
Pikachu whimpered, clinging onto Red.  
"B-B-Blue.."  
I turned back to try and open the door again, and the noise continued getting louder..  
"B-Blue..hurry up!"  
"Pika-pi!"  
"I'm trying, dammit!"  
"Kiilll...K..i..llll..."  
I gasped, freaking out instantly.  
"EEEEK! WHAT WAS THA–?!"  
Something came from the shadows, coming towards us.  
"B-B-Blue..."  
Pikachu's cheeks began to spark, and it growled, although it was scared as well.  
The figure suddenly jumped up in front of us, and we both screamed.  
"BOOOOOO–HEY! OW!"  
We both blinked.  
"Huh..? Gold?!"  
"Ow, ow, ow, owww! Dammit! Tell your pet rat to stop shocking people!"  
Red flicked the lights on, revealing none other than Gold, and I went off.  
"GOLD?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DI–"  
Gold covered my mouth.  
"Shhhh...'Authorized Personnel Only'..remember?"  
I yanked his hand away and glared at him.

* * *

When we left the freezer and went back into the hallway, Gold burst out laughing.  
"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
I glared at him, and this alone made him shut up.  
"Hey! Where have you guys been?!"  
I blinked, turning around to see Crystal, who was worried.  
I pointed to Gold.  
"Oh, well Mr. I Can See Dead People over here–"  
"Hey! I was just having fun! But Ms. Party Pooper had to ruin it all!"  
Crystal sighed as the two got into an argument.  
Lyra giggled, while Silver just sighed deeply and put a hand on his forehead.  
"Yaaaay~! Fight, fight, fiiight!"  
"YOU'RE JUST YELLING AT ME 'CAUSE YOU WERE SCA–"  
Gold stopped yelling when his stomach growled, and everyone blinked.  
Crystal grinned.  
"Well, it's about time we've eaten, everyone."  
Silver huffed.  
"Anything to get out of this loud yelling."  
Just then, a voice rang throughout the ship.  
"All pokemon trainers report to the cafeteria of the ship for food and a meeting."  
Gold grinned.  
"All right! Perfect timing!"

* * *

As all the students were pushed their way through to the cafeteria, Crystal tapped my shoulder.  
"After this, we talk on the deck, okay?"  
I nodded, and we continued until we had to sit at a special, candle lit table.  
There was a stage at the end of the large room, which you would assume logically that people were going to use it for this 'meeting'.  
In this room, you could see the ocean and night sky if you looked outside, and it was beautiful.  
"Hey, Blue? You okay?"  
I turned to Crystal, sighing.  
"Yup."  
Lyra giggled.  
"Yaaay~! Dinner!"  
A waitress came to the table.  
She gasped, taken aback by the strong trainers at the table.  
"Oh, my! Champion Red..?! Champion Gold..?! How perfect~! I'm so lucky to be serving such a table! "  
Gold laughed heartily, as Red stared at her impassively.  
"Yup! That sure is right!"  
The waitress grinned, pulling out a notepad and pin.  
"Alright, what do you want to drink? Or do you know what you want to eat?"  
As the others placed their orders, I looked around, wondering where Green was.  
I blinked when I saw him, and a couple of girls were all over him at his table.  
"Blue!"  
I gasped, turning around.  
"What?"  
Lyra giggled.  
"What do you want to eat~?"  
"Oh...um..a salad with ranch dressing, and a...coke, please."  
The waitress nodded cheerfully.  
"Alright~! Your orders should be here soon~!"  
As the waitress took her leave and everyone had finished ordering, (which took about 30 minutes, and we had all talked at the table until then) some adult walked up to the stage, and a hush fell over the whole room.  
The man looked to be in his mid-30s, and he began to speak.  
"Hello, fellow pokemon trainers. My name is Mr. Aikido, founder of this ship. You have all been brought here to-"  
The man stopped speaking and broke out in a coughing fit, and a waitress brought him a glass of water.  
"Ah, thank you, Ashley. As I was saying, we brought you all here to strengthen your own powers. Although some of you may not be famous for anything, you still have the potential to become something bigger. Please listen to what Ms. Mei, your Kanto representative, has to say about this."  
Our food was brought in, and when Gold chomped down on a chicken leg, Silver got him to be silent.  
I took a bite of my salad, which was good.  
A woman with long blue hair and bright, odd yellow eyes walked up to the stage as Mr. Aikido walked off.  
She readjusted her glasses.  
I noticed she had a scientist's lab coat on, and she looked to be young, somewhere around our age.  
She started her speech off with a smirk.  
"Hello, trainers. My name is Cygnus Mei."  
Cygnus?  
What a strange name..  
"I am the main scientist at your new school, as to mention the youngest known teacher in this academy. I want anyone who is studying in the science portion of our school to know they are welcome to come and talk to me. I chose to be a representative for Kanto because I found the region to be quite...interesting."  
I noticed that Cygnus had looked directly at Red while saying this, and I also noticed Lyra's unsettling aura, and Lyra had been glaring at Cygnus the whole time.  
I don't understand..why would Lyra..the optimistic Lyra...glare at someone like that?  
And why would Cygnus be looking at Re–  
Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder was heard, and the ship tilted over, some people's chairs falling over and some belongings falling on the floor.  
Everyone panicked, even though the ship had already went back to normal.  
Some girl stood up, screaming.  
"EEEEEK! IT'S THE CURSE OF THE FUNAYUREI!"  
The lone girl began freaking out a little way too over-dramatically, even falling in a random guy's arms.  
After she said this, some people freaked out, fleeing the room.  
Gold instantly banged his hands on the table.  
"TOLD YOU SO!"  
I turned back to look at Cygnus, who seemingly whispered something to herself, and it looked like she had said something like...  
"It's begun."  
Crystal looked worried, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.  
"Blue? Blue?"  
I blinked, getting out of my trance.  
"Crystal..?"  
Crystal frowned. "Are you okay..? You've been spacing out.."  
I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine.."  
The ship's captain came up to the stage, and in comparison to S.S Anne's ship captain, he looked younger, and he didn't look seasick at all.  
"We're sorry, but it seems we're havin' some storm problems. It would be best for everyone to get back to their own cabins."  
With that, everyone got up and began leaving the room.  
I sighed, getting up as the others hurriedly finished their food, Crystal deciding to pay for us and leaving the money on the table.  
Grinning, Gold put his hands behind his neck as he walked.  
"Ahhh! That food was goooood!"  
Lyra grinned, "Yup~!"  
Crystal smiled.  
"Well, I'm glad you're full. Don't want you complaining about being hungry again in the middle of the night.."  
Gold shot up.  
"HEY! That was only one time!"  
Silver, who was walking next to him, smirked down at him.  
"More like 20 times."  
I raised a brow and grinned when I saw Gold blush furiously.  
"Gold, are you blushi–"  
"S-Shut it, Blue!"  
Crystal sighed, ignoring the moment. "Silver, you've done it once too."  
I blinked. "Since when did you guys live together?"  
Lyra spoke. "No, silly~! Crystal's family had a beach house we stayed in~! Beach hooouse~!"  
"I see."  
Hm..I wonder when they had any time to do that..  
Crystal sighed. "It was shortly before we recieved that mail to come here."  
I nodded in acknowledgement.  
Crystal's eyes suddenly widened, and she turned to the others.  
"Oh that's right..you guys go on ahead."  
Gold looked at her questioningly.  
"Why?"  
"Because me and Blue have something important to discuss."  
I noticed Red turn to look at me, and I could tell in those crimson eyes that he knew some of it would be about him.  
I cringed as Crystal dragged me along, leaving the others with confused looks on their faces.  
We kept silent as we rushed to the deck of the ship, and as we got outside, we stood for a moment, and I was beginning to feel a bit nervous.  
Crystal then turned to me.  
"Blue, you know the Red and Green situation?"  
"Um..yes."  
Crystal sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment.  
"Well, I think we should come up with a plan to fix it, now that both of them have interacted with each other, after all."  
I sighed, nodding.  
How are we going to fix that..? I know Green has the potential to be better than how he is now, but I've thought of so many ways to help Red, but..  
"Hey! You guys are plannin' on helping Red?!"  
The both of us turned around, and we were both shocked to see Gold.  
"Gold?! I told you to stay with thw others!"  
Gold laughed. "Crystal, you know me! I couldn't help my curiosity!"  
Me and Crystal sweatdropped as Gold walked towards us.  
"I wanna help! Red is my friend too, you know."  
Crystal sighed. "Well, I guess we can't help it."  
Gold thought for a moment.  
"Well, what kinda people does Green like?"  
"Slutty girls." Crystal stated matter-of-factly.  
Gold sighed. "Well, I know that, but he just tells everyone he's straight and likes girls–"  
It then clicked into my head.  
"We just TURN Red into a girl!"  
Crystal and Gold stared at me like I was insane.  
"Blue...are you serious?! That's crazy!"  
Gold thought for a moment.  
"So we're gonna rule 63 Red, huh..?"  
Crystal glared at him. "Not everything relates to the internet, Gold."  
"Oh, I know. It just made me think of it."  
Rule 63? What was that?  
Gold spoke aloud while in thought. "Hm...it should be possible, I mean, I've heard of some pokemon in Unova that can create illusions.."  
"That's Zoroark, right..? But anyway! You can't be serious! That's just...we don't even have that pokemon!"  
Gold sighed. "Well, you wanna help Red, right?"  
Crystal cringed. "But.."  
"I mean, I really doubt it'll help the situation we're already in now, but if Red really wants it, then–"  
"We're doing it. The Unova champion and his friends should probably have something, at least."  
"Wha-?! Blue?!"  
Gold grinned. "All right!"  
"Do you think Platina and the others would know them? Or Ruby and Sapphire?"  
Gold thought. "Hmm...I don't really know, but if they do, then it wouldn't be as awkward going up to them and saying, 'Hey, I know you don't know me, but can you turn my friend into a girl?', or something like that."  
Crystal shook her head. "That's just...well, what are you gonna do when people find out that Red's missing?!"  
Gold thought for a second.  
"Hmm..well, we could say that Red disappeared mysteriously..and...erm..oh! We could say...the girl Red is a detective and she's a cousin of Red's...and...and she's investigating and taking Red's place!" Gold finished, suddenly looking more confident.  
Crystal sighed. "You really are a kid, aren't you?"  
Gold grinned. "You know it!"  
I thought for a while.  
"Well, it isn't really a bad idea."  
Crystal shook her head, giving in.  
"..I guess I'll join in."  
Mine and Gold's eyes lit up.  
"But! You do know we have to tell the others about this. If they don't all agree, then it can't happen."  
Gold laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it! They will all have to agree if they wanna see Red happy again!"  
Crystal stared at him for a moment, then spoke up.  
"I'll have to call Platina, then. Wait, what time is it?"  
Gold looked at his watch.  
"10:37."  
Crystal thought for a moment.  
"Hm..no, I'll ask her once everyone has decided."  
Suddenly, the ship tilted a bit, catching us off-balance.  
Gold sweatdropped.  
"Um...I think we should all go back now."

* * *

**Aaand that's it! XD**

**I hope you liked it!**

**See ya c:**


	4. The Gossip-Spreaders

**Okaay I know I haven't posted in like a month..BUUUT I'm gonna try to change that! xD**

**Oh, in other news, I'm gonna update the last chapters, because my writing skills have improved over the days I haven't posted, and so I just looked back at the other chapters and noticed all the little errors and stuff, so I was like WTF.  
Sooo I'm editing them back now and stuff...  
There's gonna be better detail in the last chapters, and even stuff you haven't seen in them, which can be important to read for the story, and some not really important, but I suggest that you re-read them!  
Also, I would like to thank ****_Aqua-Tranquility_****, ****_General Rommel_****, ****_Usa-As-In-Bunny_****, and ****_Cindy_**** for either following, favoriting, or reviewing! ^^ Such kindness is appreciated and deserves A NEW FRIGGIN CHAPTER TO THIS STORY! :D**

* * *

Gold's POV

Blue, Crystal, and me went back to the cabins to look for Lyra, Silver, and Red, and the three had been conveniently in Red and Blue's cabin. Crystal and Blue went to talk with Lyra, and I went along with them, leaving Red and Silver behind. For some reason, Lyra looked out of character with her bored look. What was to be bored about? Usually she'd be overwhelmed if we were telling her something...  
Crystal began with a sigh.  
"So, we were planning to..er...find a way to help Red with his depression issues, and..."  
Lyra stared flatly at the bluenette as she spoke, but it didn't really look like she was paying attention..more like thinking, like what you would do when you have too many thoughts to let slide or when you're too bored to comprehend something.  
Blue frowned, a bit worried as Lyra continued staring unblinkingly at Crystal.  
"Um..." Blue stuttered, snapping her fingers in front of Lyra's eyes.  
Lyra blinked, surprised. She looked around, then laughed, scratching the back of her head meekly.  
"Ahaa! I'm so sorry..! I sorta spaced out there for a minute!" She giggled.  
Lyra then laughed cheerfully and loudly– the action seemingly nervous– as we stared at her, our eyes questioning how she was acting.  
"U-uhh! So, it's the 'turn Red into a girl' thing, right?! Suure, I'll help!"  
Crystal stared at her in astonishment. Had Crystal even got into saying that part yet?  
Blue smiled and spoke, interrupting mine and Crystal's questioning thoughts. "Ah, that's good! We thought no one would agree because it's odd.." Blue said, trailing off when she noticed that Lyra began staring at the floor intently, like something was really wrong with it. It was like that one day when the four of us– me, Silver, Crystal, and Lyra– went to a lake in Johto, and she stared at the lake water the whole time until we called her, then she would go out to swim with us, and it was almost like we were forcing her to swim just by saying, "Hey, Lyra!" and waving to her.  
Something was up with her lately...well, maybe not. It's Lyra, after all.  
Lyra noticed our stares and looked back at us, smiling. "You guys should go give Silver and Red company! I'm busy here..putting clothes up!"  
"Yeah, we should go back!" I agreed, deciding that there wasn't really anything to worry about. Crystal and Blue exchanged glances, then we said goodbye to Lyra and left.  
Crystal and Blue told me to tell Silver our plan and see if he agrees to it while they went to out to do some shopping for souvenirs.  
Silver was annoyed when I disturbed his reading, which was some kind of article on how to battle and get stronger.  
"What is it, idiot?" Silver asked, yanking down his book and glaring at me in a quick motion, making me flinch. Silver noticed how he scared me and his gaze softened a bit.  
"Uhh..well, I have to talk to you about something..can we go outside?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.  
When I looked back at him, the vexed look in his eyes changed to more of an enigmatic view. I took him outside, awkwardly waving my goodbye to Red.  
I explained to him what our plan for Red to lose his depression was.  
Silver gaped at me as if I were an alien. "WHAT?! That's crazy!"  
I sighed, feeling my anxiety begin to reappear.  
It had been easy to get Lyra to go along with it, since she's so easy to get to, but I already knew Silver would be a tough cookie.  
Silver stared at me with shocked eyes as I folded my arms.  
"So, you don't want Red, your friend, to be happy?" I persuaded, looking at him with the best puppy face I could make.  
"Who said he was my friend in the first place? And also, why would you be crazy enough to come up with that idea?!" He said, rolling his eyes.  
"Well," I said, scratching my head. "I just wanted Red to be happy."  
Silver blinked, and I continued on.  
"Blue has already talked about the times when Red, Green, and her have gotten along, played, and had fun." Since Silver just stared at me flatly, I continued on. "Then, that was when I met him at the mountain. He looked sad, didn't speak at all...he was lonely. So...I want all of us to be happy, no depressing moments or anything, just being happy like Red, Blue, and Green had been."  
"I can't just sit here and do nothing, y'know?" I said, followed by a small– and a bit nervous– sigh.  
Silver put his hands in his pockets and shut his eyes, smirking. Ah, that was his usual pose.  
"You're turning into Ruby."  
"Shut it."  
"Hm," Silver turned to me. "You've really matured since we went outside of New Bark Town."  
I glanced at his grey orbs for a minute, and my gaze retracted back to the ground as I smiled. I couldn't help a blush. "Um, thanks.."  
Silver gaped. "Hn..just a little bit." He said, replacing his small grin with a scowl.  
I sighed and smiled. That was probably the best compliment you would get from him, anyway.  
"So," I said, changing the subject. "You wanna go back to the room? Red's probably catching some Z's now, anyway."  
Silver sighed. "Sure, whatever."  
As we began to walk down the hall, I began to get nervous from the silence between me and Silver.  
"Um, hey.."  
Silver turned to look at me. "What?"  
Just then, one of the room doors opened in front of me, and a girl ran out, crying, her makeup already ruined and trailing down her cheeks.  
I moved out of the way before she would run into me, and my eyes widened when I saw Green running out of the room.  
"Hey! Jessica!"  
Green then put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Damn.."  
Silver glared at the chestnut-haired boy crossly. "Broke another girls' heart, didn't you?"  
Green raised his head, his eyes wide and wary. "What the?! What are you two doing here..?!"  
"Well, er," I sweatdropped. "We were just going back to our own cabins.." I said, looking down awkwardly.  
Green glared daggers at me. "Alright, scram, then! I've got my own personal business to deal with, so–"  
I took Silver by the arm, taking him with me before he would yell back a retort that Green wouldn't like. The last thing everyone needed in our group was a fight.  
"Hey! What the-?! Gold?!"  
"Well," I sighed, looking up at him. "We both know you would've gone off on Green either way."  
Silver huffed, folding his arms. "Whatever."  
I frowned, looking down as we walked down the hallway.  
Is that really what Red would have to deal with...if he actually transformed into a girl? If Green would hurt him, wouldn't that just make it worse?

Silver looked at me, then sighed.  
"That's one of the reasons why I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not."  
I blinked, then realized he knew what I was thinking.  
"Ah..." I sighed.  
"But..what will we do..? What would Blue do.." I thought aloud, worried for my friends.  
Silver frowned. "She'd get upset, for sure...she's so focused on making Red happy."  
I looked up at him. "Huh?"  
"I saw it when she was telling the whole idea to us. She was...confident. Excited."  
I looked down, deep in thought.  
If Blue's idea got out of hand, Red would probably be upset...and I know Green would just hurt him more if he found out Red was in disguise all along.  
"I think she's being selfish."  
My eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"  
"Hm..." He looked at me. "You didn't know, did you?"  
I blinked. "Know what?"  
Silver sighed. "Blue loved Green before."  
I gasped. "Whaat?!"  
Silver nodded. "Crystal had told me this before when she was worried about Blue. Anyway," He continued. "Blue had been so shocked by Red's love for Green, but jealous as well. Red had been visited by Blue on the mountain, and he had told her he loved Green, and let out his feelings to her a little bit. He then asked Blue to deliver a letter to Green, and then, as she went back to her house, her fear of whether it was a confession letter or not made her tear the letter into pieces."  
I was shocked. "But why..?"  
Silver shook his head and continued his story. "Later, Blue then told Red that Green said he hated him and never wanted to see him again. Blue felt so bad for it, that she called Crystal and told her about it. Then, she went over to Green's gym and told him that Red loved him, and Green was so upset about it that he called Red and called him all sorts of things, like that one time where we were involved."  
I nodded, looking down. "The time when we were involved..that was when Green told me he was worried about Red..and I told him where he was, then he.." I trailed off, thinking.  
"Wait," I said, "How is she being selfish?"  
"Well," Silver huffed. "Blue's worried about making up for what she did, not Red's feelings."  
"But...how can you tell?"  
Silver looked annoyed by my questioning. "Anyone who knows what Green is like would know that Green would do nothing but break Red's heart anyway."  
My eyes widened. "That's right..."  
I frowned, looking down.  
Maybe this whole 'turn Red into a girl' thing wouldn't work out, after all..  
"But...Blue still cares about Red, doesn't she?"  
Silver nodded. "Of course she does. I can see it in her eyes. She really does care about Red very much, but I just think that what she's doing is selfish."  
I sighed. "Yeah...that's true.."  
"So," I spoke, "Are we going to actually go along with this?"  
Silver sighed. "Do we really have a choice, anyway?"  
I frowned. "You're right.."  
Then, we stopped in front of Red's and Blue's cabin, since we left our stuff there. Red was probably asleep in there, so I reminded myself to be quiet.  
I stepped in happily, already excited for resting. I yawned. Running around, pretending to be a ghost, planning things, and learning secrets can be tiring for even an energetic person like me.  
I blinked when I saw the lamp was on, and Red was sitting on his bed with his legs hanging off, staring at the ground like a doll. Pikachu laid asleep at the end of the bed.  
He looked up at me and Silver as we walked in.  
I gulped, feeling unnerved by those bright crimson eyes.  
"Er...Red?"  
"...I don't want to sleep.." He whispered in a dejected way, staring back at the floor.  
I frowned and looked at Silver expectantly, who was already getting his things.  
"Um, Sil, can't we stay and keep Red company?"  
Silver glared daggers at me. "I already told you..don't call me 'Sil'."  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, can't we?"  
Silver sighed, putting his stuff back down. "Fine."  
I sat next to Red, and he stared at me for a moment, then looked back down again.  
Silver laid down and began reading a book on the other bed, while I just sat down and stared at the ground with Red, and it was starting to bore me and tire me out.

* * *

Silver's POV

Looks like Gold is getting tired over there...  
My thoughts went back to earlier. I wonder why I told that idiot what happened with Blue and Green...it really made me have a sore throat.  
Hell, why was I staying here with them, anyway? I should go back, but..  
I looked at Gold for a moment, then huffed, looking back at my book.  
Whatever.  
I should just stay and relax, anyway. It's quieter here.

* * *

Red's POV

I stared at the ground, my mind blank. This is what I did every night for hours until I needed or wanted to sleep.  
I remember– this used to be my source of entertainment other than battling and training my pokemon on Mt. Silver.  
I know Blue and Crystal were talking about me before. I know the reason why they made me go out of Crystal and Lyra's cabin was because they were talking about me.  
Why do they worry?  
I'm already broken, anyway.  
How could I possibly get any worse?  
I lifted my head a bit when Gold began to lean on me, and his head fell on my legs.  
I cringed when my right leg began to ache again. Damn...shouldn't have cut it too deep.  
I looked at Gold, wanting to push him over, but then he'd fall on Pikachu and get shocked, so I just poked him.  
Gold blinked, looking up at me, then laughed nervously. "Sorry, Red! I must've got tired!"  
He got up, but he had pushed my right leg when he did so. I had to bite my lip from crying out in pain.  
"Red? Is something wrong?" Gold asked as he balanced himself on the bed with one arm, concerned.  
I looked at him blankly, shaking my head.  
Gold stared at me for a moment, then frowned, looking down awkwardly.  
A few moments later, Lyra dropkicked the door open, scaring Gold and making Silver flinch.  
"I HAVE COME TO ABDUCT YOUR–mmmfgg!" Lyra had yelled before Crystal and Blue covered her mouth.  
I stared at them as they explained thoroughly to Lyra to be quiet because other people were trying to sleep.  
"Okayy, okaay! I get it!" Lyra agreed lazily, stretching her body as she laid at the bottom of Blue's bed, which Silver had been laying on.  
"Oh?" Crystal looked at Gold and Silver. "Gold and Silver, you both are back already?"  
Gold nodded, and I went back to my own staring contest with the floor.  
Lyra yawned, outstretching her arms. "Aaaaah! Gosh! I'm tired!"  
Crystal sighed. "Yeah...me, too..Gold and Silver, get your stuff..me and Lyra are going over to our cabin.."  
Gold yawned and stretched. "Gosh! Kicking us out right when we got cozy!"  
Lyra grinned, waving to us as they left the room. "See ya~!"  
Blue yawned, and I saw that Blue was already beginning to feel tired herself. "Okay, bye..."  
I quietly the others as they had risen up to get their things again.  
"You're all going already?" Blue asked tiredly, sitting at the edge of my bed and yawning.  
"Well, yeah!" Gold replied, stretching and looking at his pokegear. "It's 12 already!"  
Blue blinked, looking at her pokegear. "What? I'm not even that tired..."  
I sighed. It was always like Blue to stay up so late...  
Such a simple thought brought my mind back to earlier reminiscences of my childhood, and I remembered the days where me, Blue, and Green would sleep outside in a tent, even though our houses were right next to it. It was because we were pretending to be Pokemon trainers, trying to feel the air and sense of adventure in our minds. The three of us were bubbly back then, and we played around in the tent. I remembered how me and Green fell asleep against each other, with Blue whining about how we were sissies who couldn't even stay up.  
I snapped out of my thoughts, feeling a sense of gloominess as I went back to reality.  
"Alright, we're going!" Gold said, catching my attention.  
Blue sighed helplessly and waved to them. "Well, goodnight, see you in the morning!"  
Gold grinned, and Silver just waved. "Night, guys!"  
The door shut, and the room was filled with empty silence.  
I could feel Blue's eyes peering at me, and I sighed, turning over to stare at the floor again.  
Blue blinked. "Uh, Red..?"  
I looked up at her, waiting for her to say something.  
"Um...goodnight.."  
I turned over in my bed.

"..goodnight.." I murmured, and the lights flickered off, leaving me to shut my eyes in the stilled silence of the night.


End file.
